


Snowbound

by Hyacinthus



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22709821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyacinthus/pseuds/Hyacinthus
Summary: An unexpected snow forces Ike and Soren towards shelter.
Relationships: Ike/Senerio | Soren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Snowbound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Measured](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured/gifts).



Ike hadn’t thought they were far enough into the mountains for summer snow, but the flakes falling around them proved otherwise. Soren’s disgruntled noise made him smile fondly - his companion hated snow, citing their slow progress as the reason. 

The snow didn’t let up. Throughout their journey, Soren rarely complained, preferring pointed suggestions about what they should do next. He was rarely wrong, so when he said, “Ike, we should find shelter,” Ike kept his eyes peeled for the next cave. 

By the time they stumbled into a cave, their boots were soaked and their hair white. Soren was trembling. Ike frowned, pulling his cape off and tossing it around Soren’s shoulders while he went to light a fire. When he finished, Soren had pulled the cape around him, only his face and white-knuckled hands visible. 

It was easy to pull Soren into his lap, a little harder to untangle him from the cape and maneuver them both back under it. Ike rubbed Soren’s arms and back, trying to warm him faster. Between Ike’s body heat and the fire, he soon stopped trembling, and the cave grew almost cozy. “Not the worst place we’ve slept,” Ike said. “Remember that creepy cabin on Hatari’s outskirts? Every time we got to sleep the creaking woke us back up.” 

“The inn with the bed bugs was worse,” Soren replied. He’d had to burn nearly all their clothing. 

The fire lulled them both towards sleep. Ike absentmindedly stroked Soren’s hair, sending the last few snowflakes towards the cave floor. 

“No more mountains,” Ike said, and Soren made a sleepy agreeable noise.


End file.
